The Suggestion Box
by anonblush
Summary: A fun, lighthearted story about what the students of Hogwarts actually think about The Boy Who Lived. Has touches of Dramione, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Luna, and Neville/Hannah... M for language.
1. The Box

Disclaimer: I, sadly, am just not awesome enough to own Harry Potter or the Wizarding world. Cry for me, please.

AN: After the war, just kind of a fun flirty fic…if nothing else, good for a laugh.

-_I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good…-_

"Attention, everyone." Harry said, as he stood up on the Gryffindor bench in the Great Hall.

Whispers started at the even the thought of a proclamation by the great Harry Potter.

"I know that most of you only think that I am the Chosen One, and therefore don't want to tell me the truth as to what you lot actually think of me. But I do really want to know. Therefore I am starting a comments/suggestions box outside the Heads Quarters. It is spelled that no one but me can open it, and it is perfectly anonymous unless you choose to add your name… The note will only say which house it came from, or in the event of a teacher, only that they are a faculty member. Each note will be converted into type, which for all you purebloods is a generic form of quill writing that lets your penmanship reveal nothing as to your person." Harry stated.

"I would really appreciate it if you all could participate. So…I guess that's all then." And with that Harry sat back down, and resumed eating his breakfast with a serene smile as though he had just been discussing the weather.

"Harry, are you sure that this is a good idea? People can be pretty mean with some of the stuff that they write." Hermione said in concern.

"Mia, thanks for the concern. But I really need to do this, I just want to know. Harry replied.

"Just so you know though, when I was setting up this spells for the box, I did make it so you can send replies that will appear in their hand. You only write your message on the back of their parchment, and say _Ad Mittentis_."

"You really are a genius, Mia." Was Harry's reply with a grin.

Let the truth set me free thought Harry to himself…little did he know this can of flobberworms would not be so easy to close.

-_Mischief managed…-_

AN: For all you curious folks, _Ad Mittentis_ literally means "return to sender" in Latin.

Reviews are nice

like sugar and spice,

they keep me happy

they keep my smile,

they keep me writing for awhile.

~TheEnticingEnchantress~


	2. The Starting Point

Disclaimer: I, sadly, am just not awesome enough to own Harry Potter or the Wizarding world. Cry for me, please.

-_I solemnly swear that I__'__m up to no good__…—_

It had been a week since Harry's groundbreaking announcement of the box.

So far his plan was working. The number of owls he received on a daily basis had declined, the whispers in the halls had diminished, and people of all houses could be seen dropping folded up pieces of parchment into a plain box on the seventh floor.

Of course tampering had been tried but the Heads, Hermione and Ernie, kept the process running smoothly through a number of detection spells and impenetrable charms. Even some formidable teachers had checked the spell work, and due to Professor McGonagall's thin lipped smile, it was impressive work.

Harry was still slightly undecided about when to check the first batch of submissions, or even whether to check them at all. He had first come up with the concept to give himself some piece of mind. A gift from himself to make his last year at Hogwarts free from added pressures of war stories and the drudging up of memories past.

Still, if his penchant for mischief and trouble was anything to go by, his healthy dose of curiosity was eating away at his resolve.

Many people thought that the box had an undetectable expansion charm on it, a charm which Hermione Granger had perfected and patented herself…it came with an organizable expanding shelves option now. But actually, Harry had asked her to make it a simple redirection charm that banished each note into his newly emptied trunk.

The trunk in question was now bursting with opinions, requests for information, and gossip sure to make Ron's ears turn red, well that is if he was still here to see the mayhem.

Ron had signed with the Cannons after his brief stint in the war made him famous for the obligatory fifteen minutes. He milked it for all it was worth, getting girls, endorsements, and his contract guaranteed for the following ten years. Though he had left Harry and Hermione that night in the Forest of Dean, and refused to speak to them when they turned up at Shell Cottage with a dying Dobby, Griphook, Luna, and Mr. Ollivander; Ron still had participated in strategizing for the Order and therefore was a "war hero," even if it was under serious air quotes.

Though Ron, Harry, and Hermione were friendly in public passing, their friendship never melded back together in quite the same way. While Harry and Hermione's had gotten stronger, forged through mutual bonds of pain and suffering, Ron now had a tenuous link with most of his former classmates.

After Ron and Harry's friendship disintegrated, Harry and Ginny's relationship fell apart. The awkwardness of Ron and their year apart left them without much in common. Though Harry was still close with Molly, Arthur, and the twins, it was just too hard with the two youngest Weasleys.

It was Hermione, Luna, and Neville that Harry finally chose to help him sort through the contents of the box. Saturday night when most people were in their common rooms or sneaking out to Hogsmeade, the four of them gathered in the Room of Requirement. Harry, Hermione, and Neville came with the invisibility cloak and a disillusionment charm for the floating trunk, and Luna simply walked from the Ravenclaw tower, relying on her stealth.

Hermione told Harry to set up the room, sensing he would be more comfortable in an environment of his own choosing. He smiled at her gratefully, and walked back and forth three times in front of the tapestry. A door materialized that led the group into a brightly lit, comfortable living room. The setting included soft, plush furniture with two couches, and two more armchairs and there was a sturdy mahogany table that provided ample space for writing and reviewing. The hearth was lit, and the crackling fireplace combated the cold that seeped in to the cracks in the castle walls in the night.

Next, Harry called for Winky, and asked for sustenance as they had a long night ahead. She was back quickly with hot cocoa, biscuits, popcorn, chips, tea, and treacle tart made especially for Harry. As Hermione doled out the snacks to everyone, Harry silently cut an extra piece of treacle for Hermione with a slight grin on his face. Though everyone seemed to know that was his favorite, few people realized that Hermione loved it every bit as much. She answered his kindness with an eye roll and a barely concealed smile.

With the fun part taken care of, Hermione practically created four bins with labels reading Bullshit, Admirers, Questions, and Pleasant Comments, respectively. With Neville and Luna chuckling at her bluntness, and Harry raising an amused but unsurprised eyebrow, Hermione next checked the entire trunk for letters containing curses, poisons, or other dark materials. Finding three that glowed a sickly orange, she quickly evanescoed the harmful notes.

Turning back the the group she said, "I'd guess we better get started." With that comment, she divided the already toppling stack into four, sent each pile to one person, and promptly sat down to start reading.

Harry looked over at her and said a soft, "Thanks, Mia" before turning to his own stack.

-_I solemnly swear that I__'__m up to no good__…—_

_AN: _Reviews are nice

like sugar and spice,

they keep me happy

they keep my smile,

they keep me writing for awhile.


End file.
